The Adventures of Faberry and Adam
by TheDucksInTheHat
Summary: This is a story based on an RP I do on tumblr with a very good friend of mine. This is G!P or Girl!Peen, that means Quinn has a penis. If you don't like it, don't read it.


This is a story based off of an RP on tumblr I do with a very good friend of mine. This is G!P or Girl!Peen, so please be warned before you read this. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

Quinn sighed and made her way to her car after texting Rachel telling her she was on her way over. She'd just gotten off her apprenticeship at the photography studio just down the street from her house. Once she tossed her phone into the cup holder, she drove to Rachel's apartment. She made her way up and used the key Rachel had given her. "I'm here, baby." She tossed her keys down and walked into the living room before stopping dead in her tracks.

"What the hell is that, Rachel?" She asked, her eyes dropping to the animal snuggled up at her side with a teddy bear.

Rachel smiled her thousand watt smile and looked up at Quinn. "It's a sloth, Quinn. Isn't he adorable?" She looked down at the sloth and just as she did he fell over, the teddy bear's arm falling over his head.

"It's a wild animal, Rachel. You have to take him back." Quinn's top lip curled slightly at the sloth curled up at her girlfriend's side. She didn't like him in the least.

"No, no, I got him at the pet store. The man said it was perfectly okay, and look at him. Doesn't he look happy to be here?" Rachel crossed her legs and stroked his fur, much to Quinn's dismay.

"He looks high, Rachel." She shook her head slightly and held her chin as she looked at him. "I don't know about this, baby. I really don't." She sighed and took a few steps closer to her.

Rachel's jaw opened slightly as she reached over and covered where his ears should be. "Don't say such things. He can hear you, you know."

Quinn shook her head again. "He can't understand me, Rach." She chuckled softly at the way Rachel was acting.

"He still has feelings, Quinn."

Quinn covered her face with her hand, hiding the growing smile on her face at how ridiculous this whole situation was. "He still can't understand me."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "He can sense your negativity."

It was Quinn's turn to huff. "I'm not being negative, baby."

Rachel shook her head. "You're not embracing him into our family."

Quinn gripped the bridge of her nose. "He's a wild animal."

"If he was so wild, why is he patiently sitting on the couch with a teddy bear while you and I discuss this?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and sat down on the coffee table. "You don't know when he'll turn on us and scratch my face off with those..talon things." Quinn pointed her finger at the sloth's claws.

"He's harmless. Look." Rachel reached over and cradled the sloth to her chest. "Look, babe. He's like a really fuzzy baby."

Quinn reached out but took her hand back, not wanting to touch the sloth. "Rachel! He's going to scratch you!"

The sloth yawned and snuggled into Rachel's chest. "Is this the face of a killer, Quinn?"

Quinn looked at the sloth's face and nodded. "Yes. Yes it is." She looked back up at Rachel.

"Quinn. Baby. The sloth is harmless. I wouldn't bring an animal into the apartment thinking it's going to harm one of us. Why don't you come sit with me?" She looked at Quinn with those big brown eyes she knew Quinn couldn't say no to.

"Just..don't let it touch me." She turned and sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Speaking of 'it', help me think of a name for him. I couldn't decide and I don't think he'll appreciate being named after a Broadway play. Though, he does looks like a Tony." She looked down at the sloth with a small smile on her face.

Quinn looked at Rachel with her eyebrow raised. "You're not naming the sloth Tony." She said in a final tone.

"Exactly. I need your input, and don't say Beast either."

Quinn whined softly. "But I love that movie, and he is a beast." She poked him a little and quickly took her finger back.

"I know you love that movie, but he is not a beast. He's harmless."

Quinn looked at Rachel again. "You don't know that, Rachel."

Rachel huffed again and cradled him closer to her body. "I repeat, do you think I would bring something here that I think would harm us?"

Quinn sighed heavily, knowing Rachel wasn't going to give up on this. "No." She said simply.

"Exactly. For as long as you've known me, do I make rash and hasty decisions with things like this?"

Quinn let out a loud laugh, earning her a hard stare. "No, baby. You're very level headed." She said, trying to keep her laughter in.

"I saw an animal that looked miserable in the cage it was in. Look at him, Quinn." She held him up so Quinn could see him better. "Trust me; he looks happy compared to earlier."

Quinn looked at the sloth's face and he did look rather content and happy. "He still looks high as a motherfucker." She said through a chuckle as she looked at his eyes.

"Quinn Fabray! Language!" She covered the sloth's ears again.

"I'm sorry, baby." She laughed again and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold her laughter back.

"Now while I agree his face is rather..unique, I still think it's what makes him special. Now, names." She nodded with a sort of finality and looked at Quinn.

"Right. Names. I still vote for Beast, but his human name was Adam."

Rachel turned the sloth towards herself so she could get a good look at his face. "He would make a good Adam." She nodded.

"And I could still think of him as Beast. Maybe it could be a nickname."

Rachel smiled a little. "A nickname I'm sure you'll use every chance you get."

Quinn nodded and Rachel shook her head. "Thank you for letting Adam stay." She leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Of course. I get some loving though, right?" Quinn asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know you'll be my baby first, just don't tell him that."

Quinn rested her head on her hand. "Not what I meant, honey."

"I know you. I know exactly what you meant."

Quinn rolled her head on her hand to look at Rachel. "What did I mean then?" She grinned and waited for an answer.

"I'm guessing you're alluding to the kind of love that we performed this morning..twice."

Quinn stuck the tip of her tongue out. "And a half." She grinned deeper and leaned over, placing a few kisses to her arm.

"See. I told you I knew you."

"Soooo.." Quinn drew out the word as she kissed her shoulder.

"Right now?" Rachel asked softly, getting lost in the feeling of Quinn's lips on her skin.

"Yes." Quinn whispered against the skin of her neck.

"Let me put Adam in his playpen."

Quinn pulled back and raised her eyebrow. "Playpen? Really?" She said in a disbelieving tone.

"I have to keep him somewhere when I can't watch him so he doesn't hurt himself. They're lazy but just in case he gets curious." Rachel got up and put Adam in his playpen with his teddy bear.

"Yeah I suppose. Now come here and love me." She opened her arms as Rachel giggled and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"When don't I?" She asked against her lips.

"Never. Come." She stood up with Rachel in her arms and made her way upstairs to the bedroom. "If you get my innuendo, you'll come three times before me."

Rachel hummed softly and kissed her neck as Quinn kicked the bedroom door shut behind her.

Quinn laid Rachel down on the bed and began to slowly strip her of her clothes, kissing every inch of skin she could get to. Rachel moaned softly as Quinn's lips moved along her skin, causing it to feel like fire. "God, Quinn.." She reached down and tangled her fingers in her hair as she made her way down to her hips.

Quinn reached down and took her boxers off, freeing her dick and giving it a few strokes. She settled between Rachel's legs and gave her slit a few long, broad licks. She hummed at the taste and wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit, sucking it roughly. Rachel moaned loudly and arched off of the bed, tugging Quinn's hair hard.

"Fuck, Q.." She said in a tone at least two octaves lower than her normal speaking voice. That tone always made Quinn's cock twitch and this time was no different.

She kept gently sucking on Rachel's clit as she slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them up to find her g-spot. Once she found it, Rachel howled and arched completely off the bed, letting Quinn know she found it.

Quinn kept her attention on that spot as she flicked Rachel's clit with the tip of her tongue. "Come for me, baby." She looked up at Rachel, locking eyes with her.

Rachel panted and rocked her hips against Quinn's mouth. "Just a little more, baby.. Please." She whined before dropping her head back to the pillow and gripping Quinn's hair tighter.

"Fuck!" Rachel moaned loudly and clamped down on Quinn's fingers as she came hard, moaning Quinn's name. "Quinn!"

Quinn didn't stop her pace and just kept pounding her fingers into Rachel's pussy. "That's it, baby.." She whispered against her skin before licking broad strokes over her clit. "You taste so good." She slid her fingers out and sucked them clean before moving her tongue down to her entrance and slipping it inside, moaning at the flood of juices that hit her tongue. She pulled her tongue out and licked her lips clean. "So fucking good."

Quinn kissed up her body and laid flush against her, her cock slipping in between her pussy lips. "Mmmm..." She hummed against Rachel's lips as she started to move her hips slowly, coating her dick on Rachel's come. "You're so wet, baby."

Rachel opened her mouth slightly and nodded. "All for you.." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

Quinn smirked against her lips and sat up on her knees, stroking her cock as she reached over to grab a condom out of the bowl beside the bed. They kept the bowl full since they'd started having sex and Rachel insisted on it.

Quinn tore the package with her teeth before her hand was stopped by Rachel's. "Let me." She smirked and took the condom from Quinn. She got down in front of Quinn and wrapped her hand around Quinn's dick, jerking it quickly.

"Oh God, baby.." Quinn choked out, thrusting her hips into Rachel's hand. Rachel dipped her head and sucked gently on the head of Quinn's cock, moaning at the taste of her pre come.

Quinn licked her lips slowly and looked down to watched Rachel bob up and down on her cock. "That's it, baby. Take it." She gripped Rachel's hair and started to thrust into her mouth.

Rachel moaned softly. She absolutely loved it when Quinn took control and fucked her face.

After a few more thrusts, Rachel pulled back and slipped the condom onto Quinn's dick, giving it a few strokes to make sure it was on snugly.

Rachel pulled Quinn on top of her and kissed her deeply. "Fuck me, Quinn." She looked into Quinn eyes before kissing her again.

Quinn moaned at the look in Rachel's eyes and nodded, wrapping her hand around the base of her cock before sliding it inside Rachel's tight pussy.

"Oh.." Rachel let out a breathy moan as Quinn stretched her walls as far as they could go. Quinn was big, but she loved the feeling of Quinn stretching her.

"You're so fucking tight, baby." Quinn whispered against her lips before starting a slow pace. She kept her lips close to Rachel's as she sped up her thrusts before all out pounding into Rachel.

"Yes!" Rachel gripped Quinn's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, getting her just that much deeper inside her.

Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel's walls fluttering around her cock. "Are you going to come for me again?" She whispered against her lips. "Going to come all over my dick, baby?"

Rachel nodded rapidly and started to move her hips into Quinn's thrusts. "I'm so close." Rachel said in a low tone.

"Come for me, Rach." Quinn reached down with her free hand and moved her thumb in tight circles on her clit. Rachel moaned loudly and clenched around Quinn's dick. "Fuck, that's it, baby."

Rachel pushed on Quinn's stomach. "Pull out." She said in a strained tone.

Quinn did as she asked and moaned softly at the stream of come that squirted from Rachel's pussy onto her stomach. "Oh my God." Quinn moved down Rachel's body and licked through her folds. "God, baby. That was so fucking sexy." Rachel hips were still moving. "You okay?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel nodded and moved her hips up. "Keep..going.."

Quinn grinned and slammed her cock back into Rachel's pussy, not even thinking about going at a slower pace than before. Rachel gripped Quinn's sides hard, moaning even louder than before.

"Fuck! Quinn!" Rachel let her mouth hang open as Quinn pounded in and out of her pussy. "Harder!" Rachel groaned.

Quinn smirked and started to go harder. "Like this?"

Rachel nodded rapidly. "Yes.. Yes, baby."

Quinn smiled and leaned down, taking Rachel's left nipple into her mouth, sucking roughly.

Rachel tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair again and tugged hard, knowing she liked that.

Quinn moaned loudly at the feeling of Rachel's hand tugging her hair hard. "Fuck, Rae.." Quinn started to feel her dick twitching inside Rachel. "You need to come for me again, baby." She licked her lips and started to suck on her right nipple.

"I want you to come with me, Q." She whispered into her ear.

"Okay." Quinn moved back up and kissed Rachel deeply, making her thrusts long and hard. She knew Rachel loved this pace.

"Fuck, just like that, Q. Just like that." Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's back, scratching own the length leaving deep red marks.

"Oh God! Rachel!" Quinn lost all sense of rhythm with her thrusts as Rachel scratched down her back. She spilled into her condom as Rachel came for the third time that night. She kept her dick inside of Rachel and waited until she stopped coming to pull out.

Rachel panted and watched as Quinn removed the condom, tied it, and tossed it into the trash can beside the bed.

Quinn laid down beside Rachel and pressed a few kisses to her neck, knowing Rachel loved that just after having sex. "I love you, Rae." She said softly against her neck.

Rachel smiled and turned her head, kissing Quinn's temple. "I love you, too." She smiled against her head and closed her eyes. "I think we made a good decision about Adam."

Quinn chuckled and pulled the blankets over their waists. "Yeah. I suppose. He better not claw either of us." She said in a joking tone, whimpering as Rachel smacked her arm.

"He will not." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the look on Quinn's face after she'd smacked her. "No sadness in our bed." She leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"I know, baby." Quinn said against her lips, kissing her again.


End file.
